


Making it Last

by RHoldhous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Modern Fantasy, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Local long-lived elf will do anything to protect the things she cares for--even if she has to lie with young, hung, mortal men.





	Making it Last

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

A group of men clustered around the corner of the table, each of them stifling their giggles and their whispers behind opened books their eyes didn't read. One of their number returned, reclaiming his seat beside them, his eyes wet with the triumphant look of a man who has recently conquered some Everest.

Silently, he placed the sheet of paper he was carrying, then slid it over the table towards his fellows. "What did I tell you? I'm in, boys," he proudly said, in a near-whisper.

"What do you mean you're in?" said his friends, looking down at the piece of paper. "This is just an invitation to sign up for the library, man. Even _I _have that."

"But have any of you been given this by Miss Neema… _directly_?" the proud man said with a wink. "She looked right at me with her wise eyes, and our fingers touched—for like the briefest moment—as she passed me the paper. Oh, and the way her full, kissable lips moved, I couldn't stop staring, bros. I just wanted the moment to last for-frigging-ever."

"Yeah, yeah, but this don't mean nothing," another of his friends said, sliding the piece of paper back. "You manage to ask her out at least?"

"Yea—Why, of course. How could I not?" He puffed up his chest.

"No he didn't," said the first friend quickly, as if clueing in to the man's brief moment of hesitation. "No you didn't," he repeated. "Or you'd be a lot more smug."

"She…entertained the notion, in a most serious matter."

"She turned you down."

The man now looked annoyed, and snatched the paper from the table as if it were a holy document and he was worried that the others would get mud or dirt on it. "Well, screw you guys. At least I made better progress with Ms. Neema than any of you did."

"Bro, I've got to be real with you. You've got to let this go, man. You've got to face the facts. She ain't into you," said the second friend.

"Yeah, well I got to touch her fingers, man. What've you got? Only a glimpse of her cleavage, right? You didn't even talk to her!"

"Both of you ain't got a chance," said the first friend, stabbing himself with his thumb. "She's only got eyes for sophisticated lads, like myself."

"Sophisticated lads who can't even look at her face for even a second."

"I talked with her for a whole lot longer than any of you fuckwits!"

"And that don't mean shit!"

As the whispered argument continued, sounding very much like a den of snakes hissing at each other incessantly, the last member of their small party looked up from the surface of the smartphone he'd hidden behind an open book, then towards the profile of the librarian sitting in the far distance.

For most of the boys who grew up here in Distown, and indeed much of the current male population, Ms. Feena had become an almost permanent fixture of their wet, hormonal dreams. As an elf her age could not be defined (and no one dared ask her the specifics), and therefore her beauty endured despite her initial admirers having already grown into grumpy, if lecherous old men. Nevertheless, that didn't stop them from hooting and leering after the woman, lusting after her in pretty much the same manner as they had done in their youth; as the current batch of youths now currently did.

Her appearance had not changed in the decades she had lived here. She was four feet tall, petite; and had dark skin, as befit her dark elf heritage. She had a flat-chest, which almost made people question why they liked her—but of course she was also nubile and graceful and furthermore possessed a feature that made near all men drool: a fat, delicious butt.

Add to that her mysterious allure—the almost subtle lines on her face and the glitter of her eyes bespoke the wisdom accumulated over decades, maybe even centuries. Even when one towered over her as all humans did, one did not feel as if they were talking to a young lady, but rather to an elder person. This therefore clashed with her youthful appearance and made her all the more desirable by the men.

The young man presently looked away before Ms. Neema could glance in his direction. He turned to his friends, and said, "Well, I gotta go. I've got no stake on this argument whatsoever, so I'll just leave you lads at it. I've got a date with destiny."

His friends snorted. "What, with the 2D girlfriend in your gal-game?" They all giggled.

He sighed, and shook his head. "I'll see you fellas tomorrow." He glanced at his phone, sent a quick message, then placed it back in his pocket. He strode silently out of the library, leaving the sound of his still-bickering friends behind.

A pair of burgundy eyes followed his back, though he did not know it.

* * *

Much later, at a private inn known for their discretion and exorbitant room prices, two people met, for the second time that day.

One was the young man from before, looking nervous in a suit he had recycled from his high school prom. The other was Ms. Neema, her ears cleverly disguised and covered completely in thick clothing that concealed her figure.

"Hello," said the young man in a stutter.

"Heh. Hello my friend," said Neema, her voice thick, low and husky. "I've confirmed the payment. Shall we?" And so she took his hand, and led him inside their private room, where there awaited a large bed.

"I noticed you back there, in the library," Neema said, stepping forward to stand right in front of the youth, allowing him to breathe in her glorious womanly musk.

"R-really? You did?"

"But I didn't know you would become my cute little client," she said, latching her arms upon his shoulders. She rubbed all over there, making him gasp at her feather-light touch. "Let me ask you, and try to be honest. Would this be your first time?"

"Umm… yeah?"

She poked his chin. "So young and yet you're already spending way too much just for a small fuck."

"W-well should you really care? I'm paying you, you know," the youth said hotly.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just teasing you," she replied with a smile. "You're so cute when you're flustered. But you've the rights of it: you _are_ my client for the moment. So, let's get things started, shall we? As promised in our small accord, I will show you a spiral of pleasure you will never forget for the rest of your life. Should you ever need guidance, just give me the sign; else, I'll leave tonight's pleasures up to you."

To say that the young man was floored would be a lie. Here was the most sought-after woman in the whole town stripping herself before him, unveiling her nubile body for him to see in all its glory. She got down to just her lingerie, and tossed the last of her blouse to the side.

"Now pray tell, do you like what you see so far?" she asked, as she laid her hands on him. "Well, see now what this old elf can actually _do_," she said. She then unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his pants. She fished out his manhood, which was slowly gaining stiffness as she softly handled it like a fishing rod. She pumped along the length once, and then he was fully stiff and ready for whatever lay ahead.

Owing to the difference of their respective heights she didn't even need to kneel to start servicing him with his mouth. She just stood there, and pressed her warm, petite body against his thighs, then used her lips to nip his shaft by the tip before beginning to suck on the bulbous head.

After she gave a few experimental licks all around his shaft, coating it liberally with her spit, she took the base and swallowed him all the way until her nose was being tickled by his pubes. The youth understandably gasped, his breath ragged and short, as he was suddenly deepthroated by Ms. Neema herself. The sensation of being engulfed by her warm, sticky insides was almost overwhelming, and she hadn't even started to move yet. She pulled back, until only his tip was left behind her lips. Then she swirled her tongue rapidly around it, slurping on it like it was a sweet popsicle, before deep-throating him once more. She repeated this again and again, building up to a steady rhythm that showered a constant shock of pleasure up his spine.

The fantastic sensations of being fellated by Ms. Neema drove him insane. He couldn't help but seize tufts of the woman's hair. His knees grew weak as the pleasure mounted, and he couldn't resist moving his hips back and forth subconsciously, as if he wanted nothing more but to pump his cock deep into the woman's mouth.

"Gghh… Haaah… Miss… You're so good… so good… Miss Neema…"

"Miss Neema?" she said, through a mouthful of cock. "Who is that?" She flicked his nose. Her wide, soulful gaze nearly caught him in a long, hypnotic funk, making him feel as if the whole room, and even this situation, was lost in a dream-like haze. "There is no one of that name in this room, do you understand?"

"Y-yes of course…" he amended, though he really didn't know why she bothered trying to fool anyone. Was it because she was ashamed of the fact that the esteemed Ms. Neema was actually a whore who would sleep with anyone for money?

The dark elf shook her head from side to side, causing her vibrant hair to lift and cascade all over her bare shoulders. She then started to make a humming sound with her throat. The resulting vibrations added to the myriad wonderful sensations that were already gripping his erection like a lewd, living sheath, edging him even further into the climax that was rising higher and higher over the horizon.

"Fuck!" he said eloquently. "I'm gonna come!"

Her grip around him tightened even further, squeezing around his manhood until her mouth became a vacuum-tight void from which he could no longer escape. Her tongue lapped and coiled around his length, each adding to the agony of pleasure that slowly gripped him, as the core of his manhood grew hot with the climax to come. Wild, uncontrolled colors, of many shapes and sparkling forms, whirled in his mind, each dragging him deeper and deeper into the vortex of blinding pleasure that was her mouth. When she began actively sucking, each sound making loud smacking sounds that echoed in the room, her tongue flailing about to slather his length with pleasure uncountable, he lost control of himself and ejaculated.

Fresh hot cum shot out and immediately coated the back of Ms. Neema's throat, and yet she didn't flounder. On the contrary, she sealed her lips around him, and sucked with even greater gusto, expertly milking the gasping youth's cock for all that could be milked from his balls. Uttering a roar of exhaustion, he blasted full force into the elf's throat, sending ropes of his seed down to rest in her belly.

"Ngghhh… Fuck…! Fuck!" He gasped, struggling to breathe, multicolor stars wheeling his eyes. His legs felt like jelly, like they were supporting a weight far too much for him alone to bear. "That was… incredible…miss…er, miss…"

She said nothing, but did stare at him pointedly with her burgundy eyes. She smacked her lips, and made audible swallowing sounds, as if to make sure he heard her in the act of guzzling his entire load of cum down. After one last gulp, she smiled, and said, "You're very welcome, sir. I always pride myself on the work I do, and it just so happens that I do my work very well." She placed one last wet kiss on the tip of his cock. "Now then, shall we move on?"

Neema allowed herself to be pushed down onto the bed, while her client went to town exploring her body. He stripped off her lingerie, fondled her almost flat breast and squeezed her fat behind with the same earnest, frantic enthusiasm of a child who's received a wonderful gift and was afraid it would all be just be taken away in an instant. And indeed, she could pride herself on being the exact sort of gift that should be prized for its inherent value, if not for the various functions she possessed. As a perfectionist, she had enough pride to assert that she would _always _be money well spent.

But then again, there was a time when she didn't need to be this way. When she didn't need to create a account for herself on an elite escort website, and from there accept jobs from prospective clients willing to dig in and enjoy her elf body in exchange for money and secrecy. She had lived a long time, relative to these humans, and therefore knew of several ways she could earn, without being reduced to being a common whore. With enough time and sacrifice she was confident she could become the next Steve Jobs, or an Oprah Winfrey.

And yet she had no choice. Her current goal was to gather enough money in a reasonable amount of time, which would enable her to achieve her current goal. That goal was to prevent the local town library from closing down. The current state of the times and the town's unwillingness to continue funding the library meant that the library's time was ticking close.

Neema could not allow that. Not only had she been working there ever since she'd arrived in this town, but it was also a sort of second home for her. It was a place of solitude, of peace for an elf like herself. It spoke volumes how she valued that shabby old place over her own pristine body.

She needed the money to buy off the land, and all the books within, to turn it into a private enterprise. She had many means to acquire the money, but none were as quick and decisive as selling her own body. Of course, she drew a line at openly propositioning: in this town word would travel fast. She therefore relied on an online escort service manned by one of the most vicious dragon-moguls who ever lived. She would be able to take her pick of clients, and for her part she focused on rich young men with more money than sense. She would also be immune from being persecuted. Any clients who used the service signed a contract that would seal their lips from revealing her secret, on pain of being sued into the stone age by the dragon-mogul's lawyers, or otherwise just merely disappearing, like an irrelevant footnote.

This young lad was only the latest in a series of men who had opted for her services, all of them local. So far there had been no nasty rumors that had surfaced afterwards, which thankfully meant that none of them had spilled the beans.

A completely naked youth plastered his body over hers, completely covering her petite form beneath his larger body. She spread her legs wide, enough for him to angle his penis to penetrate her wet and soaking warmth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed. "Come. Do it. Claim your prize. Breed me, young man."

He rammed his shaft inside, making her modest boobs shake and her skin ripple from the force of his entry. She gasped and moaned appreciatively as he pressed his body right down on hers, trapping her beneath him and forcing her to take all of him in without protest. Without further ado he began slamming his hips back and forth, his balls slapping loudly against her labia as his length filled her up completely with every deep, probing thrust.

He closed his hands around the back of her head, and grabbed a handful of hair. The pleasure of being softly and constantly squeezed by her tight crevice made his pound all the harder into her, until he was practically gasping from the pleasure. She on the other hand was whimpering in between each potent thrust.

"Yes! Yes! God, yes, yes!"

"Haah! Hurgh…! Hraaah!"

She was wailing hard, her screams echoing into the room in the midst of the incessant smacking noises of their hips meeting each other, and of his body sliding against hers as he kept her in a constant mating press position, each meaty thrust primed to seed her deep in her elfish womb. She would be lying if she was asked if she didn't like it; no, she emphatically loved being treated this way, though there were only few people in the world (and none of them now lived) who had ever heard her beg like this.

"Are… you… okay?" he asked, feeling worried that he might break her. He kept his eyes locked on her burgundy ones.

"No… Keep going! Keep going!" she all but screamed. She tried her best to lock her ankles behind him, but could not. But her words spurred him on, and he plowed her ass mercilessly and without restraint.

Despite the business-like nature of their compact, there was nothing in the job description that prohibited her from enjoying it. And Neema did enjoy it, enjoyed the feel of making love to an excellent specimen of youth. Her cries, her gasps, her screams, she was thankful that all of these were authentic and earnest. She was even further thankful for the mere fact that the boy was enthusiastic enough to give her this sort of fuck. What he lacked in precise skill he made up for with brute, ravishing strength.

It came as no surprise then that both of them reached climax at almost the exact same time. The youth pushed in deep—far into her core as he was able and planted his fresh batch of semen right into her womb. All the while his cock was bombarded by the constant, repetitive motions of her love tunnel, which twisted and squeezed tight around him with vice-like force, as if she were intent on wringing his balls dry: draining every last ounce of his seed to deposit into her elfish womb.

"Oh my," she remarked, after a while. His body was still on top of hers, and it felt pleasant to feel their two sweaty bodies so close to each other, each sharing the warmth that the other felt. "That was quite wonderful."

"Y-yeah," the youth acknowledged.

"But surely that was not all of it," she said. "Doing it only once would mean you did not get your money's worth. Am I not right?"

His cock, which had slackened after he'd withdrawn from her, rose back to full mast upon her words. Without even uttering another word they began round two.

He flipped her over on the bed, such that she was lying on her belly. Neema settled in, clutching a pillow while readied himself behind her. She looked over her shoulder and shared a look of deep, head lust with the youth, which had the intended effect of lighting a fierce fire within him.

He therefore plunged right back into action: ramming his cock deep inside her pussy. Only this time he was faced with the full force of her hefty ass, which gave him the illusion that his cock was disappearing between her cheeks. Nonetheless he grinded into her in this way, keeping her prone while his hips methodically bounced over and over against her plump, generous ass-cheeks.

She clawed at the sheets, hooting and howling as any ravaged woman would upon being force-fed in this way by many inches of young, turgid cock. The sensations each of them felt were far different than from their previous position, leading the both of them to far greater plateaus of pleasure to explore.

Once again he covered her body with hers, and interlaced his fingers with her own in order to squeeze her hands. He planted kisses and bites all over her unprotected back, turning her dark skin red and raw in all the right places. His hips literally bounced off her generous ass-cheeks like he was jumping on a trampoline; and over time the skin became an angry red from the repeated slaps of his coupling, as if he were punishing her ass hard for being such a good and wonderful lay.

Her back arched, her pussy clenched around him while his steady conquest continued. He fed her again and again with his cock. His deliberate strokes made sure to hit all her pleasure points with every thrust he made. Her erect clit, in her current position, was forced to rub repeatedly against the sheets, with the resulting friction causing mini-orgasms that sent her into a downward spiral of helpless, bone-chilling pleasure.

As ever, he kept her pinned and prone, make her ready to receive his crude, and lewd lovin'. She couldn't help but squeal in high, shrill tones once he discovered a bundle of nerves inside her cunt that sent lightning-like shocks into her brain—this was a weakness he repeatedly, deliberately explored, all for the sake of reducing Ms. Neema into a blubbering, orgasming mess that was filled top to bottom with his own cum. As it was, the pillow below her muffled much of her cries, and even then it wasn't enough—he could still hear every single one of her squeals, proof that he was making the virtually untouchable elf lady of the town feel a boatload of pleasure.

The mental image of his domination of Ms. Neema indeed made him cum then and there, filling up her already cum-soaked womb with the rest of his load. Of course, his thrusting pattern didn't end there, and from that, she came once again, her pussy quivering helplessly around his impressive length which now overwhelmed her relatively smaller form with too much of his essence.

The second orgasm was overwhelming, and leaving him a shuddering, prone mess atop hers, while his cock rode through the rest of her orgasm, idly pumping in and out.

"Mmm… haahh… Impressive young man," she said, in-between breathless sighs. "You're really trying your best, I can tell. Still, are you going to leave it like this? You've booked me for quite a bit; so there's still plenty of time left."

What she was ultimately selling, after all, wasn't just for the client to claim her body for themselves as their exclusive fucktoys for however long they wanted. It was more than that. She was selling the whole experience: of the rare allure of making love to an elf woman that few humans would ever experience in this world. That was why she put a high premium for her services, far above most in the escort service she had signed up for, even when she was a relative "newbie" to the whole notion of being a glorified courtesan. She had become wholesome bait that all the young men in this town would desire, would pour out their savings for, just for one taste. For their short, fleeting lives there were few things more desirable than to mate with an actual elf lady.

The boy, now newly awakened to the ravenous pleasures of the flesh, then gladly grabbed hold of Ms. Neema's body, to partake of her once again. And as she had such a small, fuckable body it was easy enough for the imaginative boy to discover the various ways and positions to make love to her divine perfection, each time bringing the both of them to a glorious, explosive climax.

And yet in the end, it was Neema who came away from that evening of debauchery with the better outcome. She glanced at the number currently deposited in her account and smiled to herself. _Just a bit more to go._

* * *

**Chapter commissioned by anonymous, thank you.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on fanfiction.net under "The Ruff Pusher".**


End file.
